The Middle
by SweetieBird
Summary: Artie has always been one to never venture out or connect with too many people! But when his two friends take him out on his 21st birthday, he meets someone who may change everything! {Open minds are always welcome!)


Artie sat in living room of his apartment looking out the window as he sipped on an ice cold beer. It was a humid friday night and he had just finished all of his college work and wanted nothing more than to kick back and relax. But he felt obligated to stay up a bit longer for two reasons, one being he was a young college student he should not be going to sleep early and living life his grandpa. Reason two was because it was just a one hour away from midnight and it would officially be his twenty-first birthday.

Artie's POV

I sighed drinking the remainder of my beer, all of my neighbors were having parties or out at clubs and bars getting wasted. I normally preferred drinking alone in my domain due to not wanting to be pitied or stared out by his other peers for my handicap.

It's not that being in a wheel chair is uncommon or that people are not kind to me, but its more of how I automatically become a victim or the product of their guilt.

I do have two good friends who treat me normal, they are both pretty cool yet wild and way more out going than I am. We three were suppose to hangout here, drink booze,play some poker,maybe check out some porn of beautiful women. You know, guy stuff!

I closed the blinds and curtains, went into my kitchen,threw away the empty bottle and opened the fridge and got out a red velvet sheet cake. My mom had dropped it off earlier and promised that tomorrow we would have lunch but figured I wanted tonight to celebrate with my friends She was great at helping me with my transition in moving from a small town to larger city,and luckily was in town for work with her business.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that the big day was getting closer and closer. I sat the cake on my coffee table and turned on the tv when the doorbell ranged, 'that must be the guys', I said proceeding in the direction of the door. When I opened it I came face to face with Sam and Puck, looked surprisingly dressed up for the evening we had planned.

'**Come on in guys I have the cake out on the table, do you want to play a play a round of poker first or go straight into 'Girls gone wild'? **I waited for their response as they turned to look at each other with mischievous looks then they turned back to mean and laughed**.'There has been a change in plans buddy, we decided that twenty-one is big one and you need to celebrate it big' **said Sam.

I folded my arms**,'you guys know how much I hate surprises, I hope you didn't throw a party without my consent.' 'Dude do we really look like we would do something like that', **Puck asked trying to keep a straight face. '** Aw fuck you guys, you did plan party, now I will have bunch of rowdy kids in my place screwing up everything**.' **'No can do bro, neither of us play for that team, looks like you have to find a hot thing to fuck tonight' **Puck said smirking.

Sam smiled widely, **'look we are not throwing a party, that would be lame dude.' The big 2 1 deserves more than that,we were thinking more a long the lines**

**of...**

Puck interrupts him and shouts **'S.T.R.I.P.E CLUB BABY**!' I put my head in my hands and then shook it a few times. '**Uh Puck you do realize you spelled stripe not strip right?' 'Whatever dude, listen tonight you are going get out and get you some, go get dressed and we'll wait for you.**

**Sam and I will try your hot ass momma's cake and I will call her and thank her sweet and staying damn sexy**.' They hi-five, Sam joined in '**she is pretty hot man, that tight little body and...**

'** STOP talking about my mom like I'm not being here **I yelled! **'And there is no way in hell I'm going, I'd feel awkward being there in my chair.'**

'**Oh yes you are' **they both said conjoined! Sam spoke again' **Look dude get over yourself you always say you don't want anyone pitying you. 'So maybe you should stop using your chair as a cutch**, and that was the last thing before they pushed me in the direction of my room to change.

We all rode in Puck's brand new ford pickup truck and it was honestly one the most scariest experiences of my life.

Besides the car accident that I had with my mom as a child and you can I'm sure you can imagine how that ended.I should be use to his driving by now, but each time it's always 'ride or die!'

We eventually pulled up to a small building titled ' Naughty little bunnies', I rolled my eyes. They helped me get into my chair and then we went inside and was greeted by a large breasted woman whose name tag read 'Miss. Cupcake.'

She teased her up and greeted us' **'Hey guys, you came here looking for a good time?' Yes ma'am **Puck and Sam said in a union, I stayed quiet starting to feeling weird. 'She looked down at me and then back at the guys, '**what's wrong with this guy he doesn't seen happy be here**.' They both whispered in her ear and she smiled, **'Oh we've got a birthday boy here tonight', **she said bending over to get a good look at me. **'Oh sweetie, you are going to have so much fun tonight.' 'Let me give you a little preview, **she quickly grabbed my face and squished it in between her breast and started bounce them up and down. It literally felt like I was in a moon bounce made of boobies and I loved it.

She finally stopped and pulled my head back, '**did you like that? **I nodded my head and she winked **'good boy, now why don't you go take a seat inside the showroom and wait the show to begin while I take care of your friends.'**

Miss Cupcake walked over to Sam & Puck and linked one on each of her arms, and lead them down a dark narrow hallway. Before they reached the end, the guys turned and gave a thumbs up, I knew exactly what they were about to do, and after being in between her boobs for minutes I one hundred percent approved!

I went into the next room where I saw bunch of greasy old men grunting about how they wanna see some skin. I found a little corner close to the stage after ordering a coke and rum from bar, I still felt a bit out of place but decided to give this place a benefit of a doubt.

'King of Leon's 'sex on fire started to play from stage and a group of fine ladies came slowly teasing us with slow,sexy lyrical movements.

I started getting pretty aroused and was ready to get some personal attention, when one in particular stood out to me. She had short thick auburn hair, gorgeous hazel green eyes,and a little tight ass that looked perfect for grabbing.

My heart skipped a beat as she dropped the robe and let it fall down to the floor revealing dainty hot pink lingerie. Her breast looked like they would be the perfect handful, they were nice and firm and they bounced as moved around the stage. She spun around a sparkly silver pole ,being a sweet and cutesy before jumping on the pole and riding it.

The crowd went wild wanting more, partially begging for her to show more skin, she gave a coy smile and turned upside down unhooking her bra and throwing it into the audience. Money started flying everywhere after we got a full view of her chest, and I was drooling like the true nerd was, she just looked like the perfect mixture of sexy and sweet. I desperately wanted and needed to be with, I finally closed my mouth and my eyes followed her as she walked out into the crowd wearing nothing but a thong and high heels.

She straddled a chubby middle age man and dry humped him up and down causing him swear and moan, she continued these acts to several men in the audience. Some men would even go as far as trying to slip their finger inside her underwear but she slapped their hand away and rubbed her chest against them hinting that cupping was as far as she would allow them to go.

Finally she made her way to me and smiled as climbed up on my chair my now very erected penis. She leaned in and whispered into my ear **'sorry or the wait darling , I 'll have to give you extra long feel on the boobies'**,she then laughed and proceeded in her routine of humping.I was not going to last that long and before my brain could even process what was happening I grabbed her face, kissed her with all the fire I had built up inside of me.

She surprisingly kissed back and I rubbed my hand up and down her bare back, thumbing gently over her spine. He felt so soft, yet I could she was fragile as all of a sudden she pulled away and stared at me with those gorgeous eyes. The room fell silent, and she climbed off me, ran back to the stage collecting as much money as he hold. The men complained and said '**Come on baby, why don't you try these lips out'**, and '**let me touch you more, I paid good money**, were some of the phrases the men shouted as she left.

I scoffed, wishing I could get up and kick their asses! I just felt the need to protect and defend her even though I did not really know her. Falling for someone you just met and already seen naked seemed vague but it looked like that was the direction I was I headed.

**'Boo'** said a usion jumped and looked up to see Puck & Sam looking overly excited **'Ugh I told you guys never to sneak up on me like that'**, I said annoyed. 'They both laughed while taking a seat next to me. / So how's the show far buddyid we miss anything good? I took a deep breath and said **' I think I am in love!'**


End file.
